it's your kindness (that tears me apart)
by hiirei
Summary: Menurut Osomatsu, Karamatsu itu terlalu baik. [OsoKara]


Osomatsu bukan seperti Ichimatsu yang terang-terangan membenci Karamatsu..

Bukan juga Todomatsu yang _geli_ akan gaya juga selera adik pertamanya itu.

Atau Choromatsu yang kesal melihat kelakuannya hanya keluar untuk melihat perempuan dan bernyanyi di atap.

Dia juga tidak seperti Jyuushimatsu yang tidak paham apa yang Karamatsu katakan—ehm, ya terkadang dia tidak mengerti, sih, tapi setidaknya ada kemungkinan empat puluh lima persen dia paham.

Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu. Dia sedikit menjaga jarak dari Karamatsu karena—

.

.

.

it's your kindness (that tears me apart)

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _warning: BL—boys-love. osokara / osomatsu x karamatsu. coretmungkincoret ooc._

.

.

.

Karamatsu memang bukan kakak maupun adik terbaik. Menurut Todomatsu, seleranya _norak_ , apalagi celana biru _bling-bling_ yang sering dipakainya itu—kemarin rencananya dia akan membakar celana itu, tapi barang tersebut tidak dapat ditemukan dalam lemari kakaknya, apa mungkin selalu dibawa Karamatsu?

Menurut Ichimatsu, kakaknya itu menyebalkan. Bodoh, sangat bodoh. Terlalu baik dan pemaaf—tolong, kebaikannya membuat Ichimatsu ingin dia mati saja. Intinya, dia _benci_ kakaknya yang satu itu.

Menurut Jyuushimatsu, Karamatsu adalah sosok yang menyenangkan—walau tidak bisa diajak main layaknya Ichimatsu yang dapat diikat pada tongkat bisbolnya. Terkadang—sering—memberinya permen aneka warna, pokoknya kakaknya yang itu _sangat baik._

Menurut Choromatsu, kakaknya itu lebih baik cari pekerjaan yang layak daripada melakukan hal-hal menyakitkan. (Oh, atau menemaninya ikut menonton konser juga boleh, karena biasanya pakaiannya tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan, dan hanya dia yang bisa diajak ikut menonton hal seperti ini.)

* * *

Osomatsu mendengus pelan, siku ditaruh di atas meja, berpaku tangan. Matanya menatap adiknya yang sedang bercermin sejak _entah-berapa-lama-dia-juga-tidak-peduli._

Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang tamu, Jyuushimatsu dan Ichimatsu pergi entah kemana. Choromatsu sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Todomatsu ada jadwal kencan. Osomatsu sedang tidak ada uang hari ini, tidak bisa pergi ke _pachinko_ untuk menguji keberuntungan.

"Karamatsu." panggilnya malas, wajah sang adik masih saja tersenyum menatap cermin yang dipegangnya.

"Ya, Osomatsu?"

" _Kenapa_ kau begitu baik?" bisa ia lihat senyum yang ada di wajah itu mulai pudar, digantikan kerutan di dahi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau paham maksudku." Osomatsu menjawab sedikit gemas. "Kau pemaaf—setelah apa yang kita lakukan padamu dan kau masih saja memasang senyummu dan bersikap baik? Kau selalu kami lupakan—tapi kau hanya terkekeh dan membetulkan kacamata hitammu _sambil_ berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Osomatsu meraih cermin yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Karamatsu, menatapnya tanpa ada rasa tertarik. "Kau harusnya marah pada kami, setidaknya menangis sesekali. Kau terlalu baik, Karamatsu. Aku—aku sedih ketika kau tetap tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. Menyakitkan, ini tidak lagi lucu."

Karanatsu menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka untuk memberi protes. Kedua tangan ia taruh di atas pangkuan, mata tidak lagi menatap kakak kembar di hadapannya.

Apa bahkan menjadi orang yang baik pun dia akan tetap _menyakiti_ orang lain? Lalu dia harus menjadi orang seperti apa?

"Osomatsu, maaf." ucap Karamatsu pelan. "Aku ... tidak ingin menyakiti kalian, jadi kupikir dengan menjadi aku yang sekarang akan membuat semua senang."

 **Buk!**

Sebuah buku terlempar mengenai wajah Karamatsu, tepat di bagian dahi, membuat wajah bagian atas itu memerah.

"E-eehh?! Apa-apa—"

"Bodoh."

"Haa? Kau yang bodoh—"

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan tentang perasaanmu sendiri!" telunjuk Osomatsu teracung di depan wajahnya. "Kau harus egois sesekali. Haah, tapi mau bagaimana pun kau pasti tetap akan menjadi Karamatsu yang _menyakitkan._ "

Osomatsu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

"Maaf kami sering melupakanmu. Maaf atas perlakuan kami." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Karamatsu. "Kau ... bisa menangis sebentar di sini sebelum yang lain datang."

Pegangan pada pintu dipegang, lalu pintu itu digeser agar ia dapat keluar dari ruangan itu, dan—

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik bagian belakang jaketnya. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Karamatsu yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa kau temani aku?"

.

.

.

END

A/N: HAHAAA ini apaaaaa osokara nya gak ada rasa sama sekali wwww bodo lah ya yang penting saya ngasup /ye/


End file.
